


'I hate you!' 'The feeling's mutual.'

by androgynousAuthor, emm



Category: Magical - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Group Vacillation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousAuthor/pseuds/androgynousAuthor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/emm/pseuds/emm
Summary: Leo's world is falling apart, no one needs him and no one wants him.





	1. Chapter 1

Leo ran at Anila, his katana raised in front of him. Anila blocked it easily and cut his arm in return. Leo scowled and charged her again. He knocked Anila to the ground, using his sheer weight to overpower her. Orion was watching them, he knew it. Orion was there to make sure that the fight didn’t go too far.

Leo wanted it to go far, really far. He wanted to kill Anila every time he saw her stupid face. Leo pinned Anila down, but not for long. She landed a crucial blow to his groin, making him crumble. Anila kicked him back and stood up again. She took the hilt of her sword and brought it down hard on Leo’s head. She brought it down again and again and again. Each time with more force. Leo had become unconscious now.

“Hey!” Orion pulled Anila back, “Anila, that’s enough!”

Anila stopped and looked into Orion’s eyes. He was right, Leo was her Kismesis, she couldn’t kill him.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered.

“It’s fine, just-” he looked at Leo, “go home okay?”

Orion got Leo to wake up and walked him home. Orion was the meditator in their Auspistice and it was possibly the hardest thing ever. But he couldn’t just stand by and watch his friends kill each other. Anila was the most beautiful girl in existence, smartest too. Leo was funny and… annoying. On more than one occasion Orion wanted to kill Leo. Platonically though, everyone wanted to hurt him.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo passed out as soon as Orion had brought him home. When he wokeup he found himself lying on the couch. He had a slice on his arm, which was bandaged up, and his head was pounding. Fights with Anila almost always ended like this, with Orion breaking them apart and dragging them home. Leo pulled out his phone and opened up their group chat.

**_OtakuKing_Leo has joined the chat._ **

**OtakuKing_Leo: Fuck you Anila**

**Anila_Hotness: I’d love 2 Leo**

**SuperAwesome_JADE: Ew, keep ur gross black feelings to yourselves.**

**OtakuKing_Leo: Thanks to you A N I L A**

**OtakuKing_Leo: I have a killer headache and I’m gonna have to wear a stupid bandage!**

**Anila_Hotness: I’m glad that I could help, u jerk**

**SuperAwesome_JADE: uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhggggggg Orion’s your Auspistice he should be having to listen to you guys bicker**

**OtakuKing_Leo: This isn’t vocal though**

**SuperAwesome_JADE: *claps***

**Anila_Hotness: If Leo wasn’t such a self centered idiot, we wouldn’t have 2 ‘bicker’.**

**SuperAwesome_JADE: u can do better than that Anila**

**Anila_Hotness: kay**

**Anila_Hotness: Leo, you are such an asshole that if even your moirail were to drop dead, that you would dance on her body and be happy that no one could tell you no anymore.**

**SuperAwesome_JADE: anila, that was some good black flirting, but seriously**

**SuperAwesome_JADE: insulting our moirallegiance is a new low**

**OtakuKing_Leo: *flips Anila off***

**OtakuKing_Leo: Anila, I challenge you to another round**

**SuperAwesome_JADE: leo wait…**

**Anila_Hotness: I accept, get ready to die motherfucker**

**SuperAwesome_JADE: WAIT**

**SuperAwesome_JADE: as leo’s moirail i’m calling this off.**

**OtakuKing_Leo: NO!!!**

**SuperAwesome_JADE: Leo, you just got ur ass handed to you yesterday**

**SuperAwesome_JADE: you shouldn’t be fighting again, control your temper**

**SuperAwesome_JADE: you know i’m right**

**OtakuKing_Leo: sure…**

**Anila_Hotness: dude u know i could beat u anytime!**

**_MagicalMagicness_Kayllin has joined the chat._ **

**MagicalMagicness_Kayllin: Anila, you need to calm down!!!!!**

**Anila_Hotness: no.**

**MagicalMagicness_Kayllin: PLEEEASEEE!!!!???**

**Anila_Hotness: no.**

**MagicalMagicness_Kayllin: JADE, telL her to calm DOwn!**

**SuperAwesome_JADE: she’s ur moirail…**

**OtakuKing_Leo: yea kayllin. Shes ur morail**

**Anila_Hotness: oh shut up, leo!**

**OtakuKing_Leo: fine**

**_OtakuKing_Leo has left the chat._ **

Before Leo closed the chat, he took a quick glance at everyone’s profile pictures. Jade had a picture of a character from whatever show she’s into now and Kayllin had a picture of a cute little badger. Leo noted that Anila’s profile picture is her. 

In the picture, Anila’s long purple hair cradled her face and Anila makes duck lips with her mouth that is dark red from lipstick. 

“God, she is so pretty,” Leo muttered. He immediately covered his mouth.

There is a quick knock on the door. Leo hastily closed out the chat and stood up. “Come in!”

Jade walked into the room. “Leo, we need to talk.”

“What?” I grumbled. “Mad at me for picking fights?”

Jade nodded sharply. “Precisely.” 

Leo got really mad. He stared right at Jade’s eyes and said, “I don’t fucking care what you think.”

“You’ve gotta calm down. Kayllin is talking to Anila right now too.” Jade looked around Leo’s home. “We also need to talk about your cleaning skills.”

“My house is fine the way it is!” Leo quickly responded, taken back by Jade’s remark.

“Sure. Anyway, why do you want to kill Anila?” Jade asked, twirling a strand of her light brown hair.

“That’s easy. She’s a bitch, and my kismesis,” Leo shrugged. He glanced down at his phone, remembering Anila’s profile picture. A blush creeped onto his face.

“Leo? Why are you blushing?” Jade questioned. “Is something wrong?”

“N-no,” Leo quickly responded. “Everything’s fine. Thanks, I think I understand.”

“Okay then. I’ll leave now,” Jade stood up suspiciously and left Leo’s house. With a sigh of relief, Leo turned on his phone and opened the chat.


	3. Chapter 3

Anila was chatting with Orion on a private chat when she got a notification.

 

**_OtakuKing_Leo would like to chat._ **

 

**Anila_Hotness: ugh, sorry, gtg**

 

**StArrySkY_Orion: why?**

 

**Anila_Hotness: my damn kismesis wants 2 chat.**

 

**StArrySkY_Orion: oh.**

 

**StArrySkY_Orion: ok**

 

**_Anila_Hotness has left the chat._ **

 

Anila closed out her private chat with Orion and sighed. “Dammit Leo, I was having such a nice conversation. Fuck. You.” She clicked on the little notification banner and joined Leo’s chat.

 

**_Anila_Hotness has joined the chat._ **

 

**Anila_Hotness: what do u want?**

 

**OtakuKing_Leo: a rematch, bitch.**

 

**Anila_Hotness: *sighs***

 

**Anila_Hotness: fine**

 

**OtakuKing_Leo: my room. Now.**

 

**Anila_Hotness: fu**

 

**_OtakuKing_Leo has left the chat._ **

 

**_Anila_Hotness has left the chat._ **

Anila groaned and stood up. Her muscles were sore from her last fight with Leo. “Wanna fight? Fine, mothafucka, here I come.” She stood up and left her house, not even bothering to lock her door.

Anila only had to walk for ten minutes before she was at Leo’s house. “Announcing presence!” Anila yelled, then summoned up her strength and kicked down the door. “Hey, dumb ass.”

“What was that for?” Leo yelled.

“I fucking felt like it,” Anila responded, shrugging her shoulders.

“Fine.” Leo grabbed Anila and pulled her inside. Then he put his hands on her head and gave her a hard kiss.

“What the hell was that for?” Anila screamed, shoving Leo away.

“I fucking felt like it.” Leo laughed.

“I thought we were supposed to be fighting,” Anila grumbled.

“Okay. Fight,” Leo said. He put his hands in front of his head.

Anila decided to use a different tactic than her last fight. She decided to wait for Leo to attack, then she would retaliate with all her might. Sure enough, Leo threw a punch almost immediately.

Anila grabbed his wrist and twisted it, hearing the crack of bone. She let go of Leo, who was cursing and holding his arm. She waited for Leo’s rage to take over, and when he threw a kick, she sidestepped and swiped at Leo’s other leg, causing him to fall to the ground.

Anila jumped on Leo and pinned him to the ground. “I win,” she whispered quietly. This enraged Leo, and he desperately tried to shake Anila off of him. Just then, the door opened.  
“Omigod, are you guys fighting again?” Kayllin took one look at Leo’s dangling wrist and freaked out. “Craaaap.”

“Kayllin, don’t tell Jade.” Anila ordered.

“Jade is gonna be so pissed, heck,  _ I’m  _ pissed.” Kayllin glared at Anila. “Anila, I know that this is you and Leo’s kismesis-y thing, but I told you to stop! You're gonna get hurt!”

Leo saw the opportunity and elbowed Anila in the chin. He stomped her face once while she was surprised before she began to retaliate. 

Kayllin patted her pockets, “Shit, I forgot my phone. I’m gonna go get Orion.” Kayllin ran off.

Anila landed a punch at Leo’s solar plexus. He doubled over, the wind knocked out of him. Anila kicked him back against the wall. She pushed him against it with her telekinesis and and came closer, kneeing him in the gut. She kissed him just like he had kissed her.

“You’re a fucking asshole.” She growled through gritted teeth. 

“I love you too.”

Leo struggled out of her telekinetic grip and tackled her. Neither of them had weapons, so all they could do was play dirty. Anila dug her manicured nails into Leo’s skin. In return, Leo chomped her calf. Anila kicked his mouth, Leo could taste coppery blood.

He wiped his mouth and summoned fire in his hand. Realizing that powers were really in play, Anila slowed time and sped towards Leo. Before Leo knew what was happening, Anila had him on the ground. He reached back and set the cuff of her pants on fire. Anila yelped and quickly tried to put the fire out.

“Leo! Those were nice pants!”

“Does it look like I care?” Leo had summoned a baseball bat in his hand. Now he was armed.

“A bat? Seriously?” Anila laughed.

“Look, I’m not exactly focused.” 

Anila smirked, “Do I scare you?”

She used her telekinesis to pin him down again. Leo’s head was on the ground, Anila’s elbow dug painfully into his shoulder. Anila wraps her hand around his throat, grinning. Behind her back, Leo summoned his bat and hit her across the head with it. Her body went limp and hand fell. He gasped for air, then flipped over and pinned Anila to the ground. 

She looked so pathetic on the ground, sweaty and unconscious. Normally she would never look like this. He pitied how easily she could transform. He pitied her. Wait, no! Only matesprits pity each other, he hated her. Hated… her.

The door burst open. In rushed Orion, Kayllin stood nervously behind him. Orion quickly pushed Leo to the side and grabbed Anila’s body. “Dammit, Leo.”

Leo scooted back. “I’m sorry!” he said truthfully.

“Yeah, yeah, of course you are,” Orion grumbled sarcastically. Leo realized that Orion thought he didn’t care about Anila. And he shouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic that wasn't homestuck!
> 
> also this is the first Magical fanfic on ao3!


End file.
